El diablillo chileno One-shot
by namjoonwantsaweapon
Summary: Donde Manuel es un chico conflictivo que sin querer termina en peleas que no recordaba haber iniciado. Su naturaleza rebelde y salvaje no permitía tener a Manuel una vida pasiva como le gustaría llevar, sin tantos problemas. Aunque Manuel las tenga de perder, su muy irritante amigo Martin y su muy misterioso primo Sebastián, siempre están ahí para salvarle el culo. Prusia x Chile


**Título:** El diablillo chileno |One-shot|

 **Autor:** delaCarrera

 **Género:** Comedia (¿?), romance

 **Clasificación:** +18

 **Advertencias:** Ooc en todo su esplendor y lemon yaoi

Donde Manuel es un chico conflictivo que sin querer termina en peleas que no recordaba haber iniciado. Su naturaleza rebelde y salvaje no permitía tener a Manuel una vida pasiva como le gustaría llevar, sin tantos problemas.

Aunque Manuel las tenga de perder, su muy irritante amigo Martin y su muy misterioso primo Sebastián, siempre están ahí para salvarle el culo.

― ¡Se prendió esta mierda, chamas, se prendió demasiado!

El grito de la venezolana dio inicio a otra ronda de golpes de las cuales ni Martin, Manuel, Sebastián e incluso Eduardo se salvaron trayendo un montón de problemas a la academia mundial. Al igual a los contrincantes que sin duda tendrían que revisar su seguro dental.

Y también un montón de pequeños infartos y crisis nerviosas que el novio de Manuel sufría cada cierto tiempo.

― Manuel se vio envuelto en una pelea más grande, tienes que volver ahora― le dijo su amigo por teléfono

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el novio de aquel conflictivo chico se encontraba en la camioneta tocando la bocina sin parar.

― ¡Muevan el culo por la mierda!

― ¡Sé un hombre alguna vez en tu inútil vida, maricón!

El Castaño se tambaleó cuando el chico frente a él le empujó. Aún con la mirada gacha y jadeante respondió.

― No quiero pelear contigo

Sus agresores quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí confundidos y algo sorprendidos, mientras la gente acumulada a su alrededor comenzaba a susurrar de su persona.

Nadie podría creerlo, José Manuel González Rodríguez, aquél chico con facciones delicadas y mirada profunda. Uno de los tantos chicos deseados pero inalcanzable, con un fuerte carácter difícil de descifrar. La fama del castaño era complicada, no podías acercarte a él sin que te dijera que te fueras a la mierda, si te quieres enfrentar contra él, fácilmente te llevarías los golpes de tu vida.

Aquel chico tan famoso por meterse en problemas y que aun así mantenía un promedio casi perfecto siendo uno de los mejores de su clase, después del gigante de Ludwig. Nunca antes Manuel había rechazado pelear contra alguien, si tu querías podías enfrentarlo pero luego sentirías el peso de tu acciones específicamente en tu cuerpo y cara cuando el castaño te deje golpeado y sangrando en el piso. Los susurros no tardaron en llegar, los rumores se extendieron a cada persona que se encontraba cerca, que el temible Manuel estaba "acobardado".

― Bueno, Manuel― el chico, que Manuel entendió como el jefe, se acercó a el―. Es normal que un maricón como tú se acobarde, solo eres una mariquita más.

Manuel cerró sus ojos y abrazó su estómago soltando gemidos de dolor al sentir los golpes que su adversario le propinaba. Sintió como otro por detrás lo tomaba por los brazos impidiendo que pudiera cubrirse de los fuertes golpes. Dolía como el infierno, Manuel sentía que todo en interior se revolvía y retorcía agonizando con el dolor. Nadie hacia nada, todos miraban con sus celulares en mano y registrando todo como Manuel, "el diablillo caído" era golpeado y este no se defendía en lo absoluto.

― Creo que ya aprendiste la lección

Al ser soltado por el chico detrás suyo, sus piernas flaquearon y no aguantaron el peso del castaño provocando que callera de rodillas. El chico de cabello negro se puso de cuchillas tomando la cara manchada de su propia sangre que caía por la nariz del castaño. Manuel jadeaba abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver los ojos azules de aquel chico, su cabeza daba vueltas provocando intensas náuseas y el punzante dolor de cabeza que impedía que sus ojos pudieran abrirse más.

― ¡Soltalo conchudo de mierda!

Manuel sonrió débilmente al ver como Martín tomaba a aquel chico y lo tiraba lejos de él. Detrás de Martín se encontraba un Sebastián haciendo una mueca al eludir los golpes de su primo que pudieron alcanzarle.

― Por la puta que te pario, Manuel

Soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir las manos de Sebastián que trataba de mantenerlo de pie, ayudándolo a levantarse del frio suelo. Martín ahora se acercaba rápidamente donde Manuel haciendo una mueca.

― La concha de la lora, boludo― Sebastián chasqueó la lengua en respuesta―. Hay que llevarlo al hospital o algo loco, rápido

Manuel golpeó el hombro de Martín en respuesta.

― No, estoy bien hueón, de verdad

Sebastián rodó los ojos y Martin lo miró indignado poniendo una mano en su pecho.

― Estás como el orto y vos me salís con esas boludeces―Martín se dio media vuelta y por sobre su hombro añadió―. Vamos

Sebastián soltó lentamente el cuerpo de Manuel, el castaño miró al de lentes golpeándolo en la espalda para que no se preocupara.

― Todos son unos hijos de puta― Martín habló molesto ante la atenta mirada de los alumnos acumulados alrededor mirando la escena―. Nadie lo ayudó, gracias Catalina y María por avisarnos

La colombiana asintió mientras sonreía delicadamente y a un lado la venezolana asintió.

― ¡Aun no acabamos con esto Manuel!

El castaño se dio vuelta al escuchar la vos del chico de cabello negro y ojos azules líder de aquel grupo vándalo que lo habían golpeado.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó―. ¿Y por qué me estoy yendo?

― Porque eres un maricón afeminado que se la come toda en las noches― respondió limpiando con el manga de su chaqueta producto de los golpes del argentino―. Y me la vas a pagar muy caro

― Únete a la fila _hueón_ , a ver si te atiendo cuando me importe, _ahueonao_ ― Manuel recogió su bolso del suelo para luego cerrarlo al encontrarlo abierto, pero en medio camino miró el interior, confundido―. ¿Dónde está?

Miró el interior del bolso sin encontrarlo, desesperado comenzó a buscarlo a su alrededor.

― ¿Buscas esto?

Manuel dio la vuelta mirando al estúpido que lo odiaba con el libro en sus manos.

"¿Me _estai hueando_ , verdad?"

― ¿Me lo _podis_ dar?

― No, si lo quieres ven por el

Sin pensarlo Manuel soltó su bolso que cayó al suelo con un ruido seco y caminó hasta el chico.

― ¡Que estás haciendo pelotudo, vení! ― ignoró el grito de Martin siguiendo su camino.

― ¡La concha de tu hermana, si lo matan ya no importa si nunca nos escucha ese boludo, Martín deja de darle bola!

Sebastián detuvo al impulsivo de su primo cuando este intentó ir tras el de cabello castaño.

― ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad? ― preguntó Martín a su primo― ¿Qué tan boludo puede ser por un libro?

― No es cualquier libro― Miguel habló― es un regalo de su novio.

Los amigos se miraron entre si y luego de unos segundos Catalina preguntó.

― ¿Y dónde está Gilbert?

― No está en el campus, fue a la ciudad― el peruano respondió a la pregunta de la colombiana―. Al igual que el director y varios profesores, que oportuno

Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar, muchos alentando al grupo de vándalos y algunos como Martín, Catalina, María y Miguel alentando al castaño y luego uniéndoles el mexicano.

― ¡Dale Manuel, rómpele la jeta!

Manuel ignoró los gritos de los alumnos, que su mayoría eran a favor del grupo de siete chicos que ahora uno de ellos portaba un fierro de metal.

"¿Se cree Iván este _hueón_?"

― Oh, así que esta mierda si te importa después de todo― el chico abrió el libro frunciendo el ceño confundido―. ¿Qué idioma es este?, ¿alienígena?

Manuel rodó los ojos.

― Alemán, _culiao_ , alemán― respondió bufando.

― Si, cierto― el chico chasqueó sus dedos al recordar aquello que escuchó sobre el chico frente a él―. Después de todo si te gusta comértela toda, eres un asqueroso gay de mierda, no puedo creer que te toqué, seguro me pegaste el sida o algo

Catalina abrió su boca indignada mirando a su amiga que con mirada incrédula miraba al chico.

― No, si―habló―. La homofóbica

Manuel quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando el chico frente a él comenzó a despedazar las hojas del libro entre sus manos. Los gritos fueron bajando de intensidad hasta llegar a un escalofriante silencio donde todos miraban atentos como las hojas caían al suelo en pedazos irreparables.

― ¡Ahora si ya valiste verga wey! ― Eduardo comenzó a reír―. ¡Este güero ya valió verga!, ¡Valió ver-ga!

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Manuel ya se encontraba sobre el chico golpeándolo sin cesar.

― ¡Te _tiraste_ Conchetumare! ― golpe― ¡ _Ahuenao culiao_ , maricon hijo de la grandísima perra!

― ¡Dale con la silla! ― el peruano gritó.

Rápidamente el mexicano corrió tacleando a un _güero_ que intentó separar a Manuel de su jefe.

― No pendejo― le habló tomándolo del cuello al ser más grande que el―. Lo tocas y te parto la madre wey.

Martín corrió tomando a un chico casi sin pelo desde su espalda dando una vuelta mandándolo lejos de su amigo.

― ¡Se prendió esta mierda, chamas, se prendió demasiado!

El grito de la venezolana hizo que todos gritaran eufóricos de los alumnos expectantes a la pelea.

Manuel olvidó su punzante dolor de cabeza y los temblores que daba su cuerpo al estrellar sus puños contra la cara del chico. Este se defendía, golpes iban y venían. Ambos con narices sangrantes y mirándose a los ojos, esperando que el otro actuara.

A los pies de la venezolana llegó un chico que Sebastián había derrumbado, dejando a varios expectantes por sus delicados y finos movimientos mientras acomodaba sus anteojos de forma elegante. María rápidamente se agachó girando al pobre chico que yacía en el suelo.

― ¿Estas bien?

El chico abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo como la venezolana le ayudaba a levantarse.

― Si, gracias

― Oh, qué pena― la castaña lo giró y lo empujó― ¡Denle con la silla marico!, ¡quedó consiente!

Catalina llegó rápidamente golpeándolo en la entrepierna, luego levantó su cabeza chocando cinco con su amiga. Las dos ignorando los quejidos del hombre tirado en sus pies, y la mirada compasiva que algunos chicos del internado le daban.

― ¡El director Vargas pendejos! ― Todos se congelaron al ver como el director caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos y algunos profesores lo seguían detrás. ― ¡Vámonos a la verga wey!

El caos se desató, muchos comenzaron a correr lejos del grupo que aun repartía algunas golpizas por aquí y por allá. Catalina tomó la mano de María que comenzaba a gritar.

― ¡Muevan el culo mamahuevos, corran!

Martín tomó al Castaño alejándolo del de cabellos negros.

― Ya, Manuel, por la concha de tu madre― lo sacudió por los hombros―. ¡Cálmate boludo que viene el director, hay que irnos!

Manuel miró al director que ahora se acercaba a paso rápido, pero eso no importó, si no aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban expectantes.

― Gilbo ―susurró.

Eran tantos alumnos, que el director le costó bastante hacerse camino entre ellos. Algunos para evitar que llegara a tiempo, si, ayudando a Manuel no estaban, más bien querían que le siguieran partiendo la madre. Pero aun así Manuel sintió el mundo detenerse al ver esos ojos, para su sorpresa no estaba decepcionado si no que asustado y preocupado.

― ¡La concha de tu hermana Manuel muévete, boludo, corre!

Manuel se dio la vuelta al escuchar el grito desgarrador del uruguayo, pero antes de reaccionar algo sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda. Cayendo de rodillas escuchó los gritos de los alumnos.

Sintió los golpes en varias partes de su cuerpo y luego comprendió.

"No solo uno traía una cañería"

― ¡La puta madre, Manuel!

Martín golpeaba sin parar a unos de los vándalos que habían aparecido de la nada, ahora eran más de quince con fierros y otros cuantos que peleaban sin arma alguna. Manuel levantó la mirada lentamente mirando a Gilbert tratando de llegar hasta él ignorando los gritos de su hermano que sin elección alguna también se metió a ayudar. El director había llegado junto los profesores que inmediatamente llamaron a emergencias. Manuel olvidó el agudo dolor de su cuerpo y solo se concentró en la mirada de Gilbert que cada vez estaba más cerca. Cubría como podía su cabeza, un mal golpe y quedaría tieso de por vida. Quiso reír al ver como el director ahora tomaba algunos chicos tirándolos lejos con fuerza dejándolos fuera de juego.

El director Vargas era de una contextura grande y sus años de servicio militar se hicieron presentes cuando chicos que recién salían de la adolescencia intentaban detenerlo. Con solo un movimiento de brazo tres chicos quedaron en el suelo.

― ¡Vámonos! ― todos comenzaron a retirarse al escuchar las sirenas que se acercaban―. ¡Ya, vámonos!

Gilbert golpeó al chico en sus manos tirándolo a un lado y luego tumbándose a un lado del castaño.

― Manuel― susurró―. Mein gott, Manuel

Martín se arrastró hasta donde su primo se encontraba recostado en un árbol. Sebastián jadeaba, luego Eduardo llegó cojeando para luego terminar tumbado a un lado de los primos sudamericanos.

― Wey― habló―. La próxima vez llamaré al chapo, ustedes saben. Soy mexicano, su hermano patriota, seguro me ayudará a sacarle la madre a esos pendejos.

― No les sacará la madre― respondió el uruguayo acomodándose y soltando gemidos de dolor en el proceso―. Seguramente los matará

― Boludo, mínimo ¿no? ―Martín hizo una mueca al tratar de moverse―. Maradona que estas en la tierra sagrada de la gran Argentina, dame fuerzas.

El mexicano y el uruguayo rodaron los ojos. Los tres vieron como los paramédicos llegaban y la policía arrestaba a los chicos que el director les indicaba que eran forasteros y no estaban tan heridos como los de su internado. Dos paramédicos y una paramédica llegaron rápidamente al trio que se encontraba bajo el árbol, la chica ayudó al mexicano que miró a los otros dos, el uruguayo ayudado por aquel hombre que lo cargó como si fuera un princesa hasta la ambulancia. Y Martín que se reía y burlaba de su primo.

― Boludo― el uruguayo habló mientras en paramédico le desinfectaba las heridas―. Después de toda esta mierda, se me antojó un porro.

― Che, eso no es secreto― Martín respondió―. Drogadicto de mierda, deja la mierda de porro boludo, te hace más pelotudo cada día.

― Tu no te salvas güerito― Eduardo los miró divertido―. Le tienes una extraña adicción al mate, seguro y te lo fumas.

― Y vos con el tequila y no ando echando bola, así que cállate.

― ¡Chinga tu madre! ― Eduardo tomó lo que estaba a su lado tirándolo en la cabeza del argentino sorprendiendo a los paramédicos―. ¡No te metas con el tequila, wey!, ¡no le juegues al vergas!

― ¡Conchudo de mierda!

Ambos se levantaron enfrentándose cara a cara.

― ¡Dale, pendejo, dale!

El uruguayo se levantó rápidamente golpeándolos fuertemente a los dos en la cabeza, ambos se agarraron la cabeza quejándose por el punzante dolor que sentían. Tomó al argentino y lo empujo sentándolo bruscamente, luego tomó de la chaqueta al mexicano y lo sentó.

― No se mueven de aquí hasta que le hagan los puntos, si hacen otra escena les rompo el orto, ¿entendido?

De forma milagrosa ambos se quedaron callado mientras el de cabello castaño claro se alejaba de aquella ambulancia con sus puntos hechos.

La sala de espera era, literalmente, un infierno. Esperar noticias de aquella persona tan especial para ti se encontraba ahí. Para Gilbert antes ninguna de las veces que estuvo en la sala de espera fue tan tortuosa, claro, nunca antes a Manuel lo golpearon entre tantos y con un objeto tan peligroso como una cañería a tal punto de abrirle la cabeza, o eso pensaba él. La desesperación, los nervios, el pánico y sangre no era una muy buena mezcla. Sentía una presión en su pecho y no paraba de golpetear sus pies contra el suelo mezclándose con el ruido de otra gente alrededor de ellos, el sonido de algunos teléfonos, enfermeras y familias llorando.

No soportaba más la espera, comenzando a morderse el labio cada vez más nervioso.

― Gilbert― el albino se sobre salto al escuchar la gruesa vos de su hermano a un lado suyo―. Tranquilízate, estará bien, ya lo veras

A duras penas el mayor asintió con una débil sonrisa. Lo sabía, aquel latino que había robado su corazón era un hueso duro de roer y la muerte tendría que trabajar el triple para que la vida de aquel muchacho cediera ante su cruel poder.

― Gilbert, amigo

El albino levantó su mirada encontrándose con la verdosa y amigable mirada de su amigo Antonio y la dulce de Francis. Ludwig se levantó dándole espacio a ese trio de locos amigos. Sin decir nada, ambos amigos se sentaron cada lado del alemán.

Ludwig se sentó junto a Feliciano que conversaba de algo aparentemente gracioso con Martín y Sebastián.

― Boludo no te miento― Martin revolvió el pelo de Lovino que había llegado diciendo que su historia era falsa―. Sebastián logró cambiar el contenido de café caliente a agua normal. Y luego, ¡pum!, el pibe de Manuel se lo tiró al chico que lo molestaba tanto.

― ¿Cuándo que no lo vimos?

La pregunta de Ludwig hizo a Martín mirarlo indignado

― Te estoy hablando de cuando éramos unos pibes, creo que teníamos…― Martín se detuvo a pensar un poco, buscando ayuda en su primo para encontrar la edad correcta. ―. Creo que doce años

― No, cuando teníamos ocho Manuel le tiró agua normal gracias a mi― el uruguayo limpió sus lentes elegantemente con su camiseta algo sucia―. Cuando teníamos doce si le tiró café caliente y le ardió hasta el orto al boludo

El japonés que escuchaba atentamente se sorprendió junto con los hermanos italianos y el alemán, ¿Qué clase de chico Manuel había sido?

― Familiares de José Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez

Apenas su nombre fue nombrado Gilbert se levantó, pero una mano se aferró fuertemente a su brazo, bajó su mirada encontrándose con el francés que con una pequeña sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

― Soy su tutor

El abuelo Vargas se acercó al doctor que realizó el llamado a la familia del castaño. Gilbert miró resignado como el doctor y el señor Vargas caminaban desapareciendo por el largo corredor de aquel hospital haciendo que el albino simplemente se dejara llevar por el abraso del español, permitiéndole poder sufrir un poco en silencio.

Cuando Manuel abrió los ojos se arrepintió profundamente. No era el dolor que sentía en cada centímetro se cuerpo que se sumergía en una eterna agonía sin retorno, quizás el dolor de cabeza y que sus ojos ardieran también pudo ser el motivo, pero no. Frente a él se encontraba un molesto Martin junto a su primo y el mexicano, sin contar a los europeo que se acercaron rápidamente al escuchar al argentino.

― ¿Te sientes muy mal? ― Manuel, confundido con la calmada vos de su amigo, asintió―. ¿Sí?, que pena

― ¡Por la _reconchetumare maricon, bastardo culiao_!

Sebastián rápidamente golpeó a su primo cuando este le apretó en uno de los hematomas que Manuel tenia, y que dejó muy en claro que si le dolía.

― Ahora me vas a decir quien mierda eran esos hijos de puta

Manuel se sentó rápidamente encarando la mirada entrecerrada de su amigo, ignorando el conducto de suero que se desconectó y el punzante dolor que sentía en ese mismo momento.

― Chúpalo con mayo

Eduardo retuvo, difícilmente, a Gilbert que casi se lanza sobre el argentino. Claro, quien no lo haría cuando hacia sufrir a su novio. Ludwig entendió al ver la mirada de aquellos raros y extravagantes chicos que mantenían un muy raro lazo de amistad, reteniendo con ayuda del mexicano a su hermano, que no debían intervenir en su "conversación"

― Me voy a enterar algún día, y será mejor que me digas el por qué esos hijos de la puta de su madre fueron a golpearte de esa forma

Gilbert entendió el fin de las palabras y acciones estúpidas del argentino, la misma pregunta que todos se hacían e incluso el mismo. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de golpear a su novio de esa forma tan salvaje? la única persona que le podía preguntar de forma directa y no salir medio muerto en el intento era Martin, porque Gilbert nunca lo obligaría a que le contara todo para evitar asfixiarlo de sobre manera.

― Que te importa

El argentino tomó entre su mano sana la cara del castaño apretándolo firmemente. Pasó unos minutos cuando el argentino soltó abruptamente su cara para largarse a reír. Manuel en respuesta cogió la almohada arrojándola a la cabeza del argentino que intentaba no ahogarse.

― Si _deci_ alguna _hueá_ te corto los cocos, ¿me escuchaste?

La amenaza de Manuel hizo que todos se preguntaran ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con ellos dos? Los europeos y el mexicano miraron al uruguayo que solo recogía la almohada colocándola de forma correcta en la camilla.

― Ya, lo prometo, pero…― jadeante Martín recogió su chaquetón acomodándoselo para luego dirigirse a la puerta ante la mirada atenta de todos, menos de Manuel que lo miraba inexpresivo―. Que boludes, re copado

Y salió, seguidamente de un exasperado chico que utilizaba anteojos y el mexicano rápidamente los siguió.

― ¡Espérenme pendejos, no sean mamones!

Manuel suspiró dejándose caer cansado entre las sabanas volviendo a caer en un profundo sueño.

Las cosas en el internado se fueron calmando, nunca nadie supo la verdad del por qué un grupo de vándalos habrían ido al campus a golpear a Manuel de forma tan salvaje. Los rumores se esparcieron, posiblemente drogas, infielidad, traición, asesinato o venganza, todos esos rumores tenían algo en común, y era que Manuel era el culpable. Quizás Manuel vio un asesinato que no debió, quizás Manuel toco la droga que no debía, tantos quizás que fueron manchando la imagen de aquel chico extraño. Gracias a todo que cuando el accidente pasó, era finales de semestre y eso permitió a Manuel tener tres meses de recuperación, que aunque no dio los exámenes finales, su puntaje no se veía afectado en lo absoluto.

Por otro lado estaba los amigos del chileno, Martín que lo visitaba día por medio junto con el mexicano, la colombiana y la venezolana, esta última contándole todos los rumores que decían sobre él y como ella les cerraba la boca a gritos como en su tierra nativa hubieran echo. Los hermano italianos, que aunque no eran muy cercanos también lo visitaban y eso a Manuel le encantaba ya que podía molestar a Lovino con Antonio, no era estúpido y sabía que esos dos se tenían ganas, solo que ellos eran estúpidos. También molestaba un poco al pequeño Feliciano sobre su emergente relación con el hermano menor de su novio, Ludwig. Le encantaba ver los ojos brillantes del italiano cuando hablaba del rubio como si fuera su príncipe azul, de cómo amaba cada faceta de él y aunque su fama de ser un temible alemán era todo lo contrario en lo privado, un chico tímido, cariñoso y amable.

Por otro lado el boliviano también lo iba visitar, cuando se encontraba en la cama sin poder levantarse ni un poco, y el solo iba a molestarlo. La relación con el boliviano, Julio, no era la mejor relación, ambos se molestaba y se caían en los huevos, a diferencia con el peruano que aunque si a veces sus personalidades chocaban no se odiaban como con el boliviano hacían. Manuel solo esperaba que se le permitiera levantarse para romperle la madre al boliviano.

Y estaba Francis, que acompañaba al tímido chico de Canadá a visitar a Manuel. El único chico que no podía hacerlo enojar, tan tímido y calmado que trasmitía aquella sensación de paz al estar cerca de él, a diferencia de su hermano gemelo de estados unidos, extremadamente energético y ruidoso.

También estaba su muy buen amigo Arthur, que iba visitarlo y pasaban horas hablando de libros, criaturas, leyendas y mitos. Nadie comprendía como ambos chicos podían tener tanto en común, eso no le importaba mientras tomaban té como esas viejas vecinas que se reunían a contar los chismes que pasaban por el sector de donde vivían.

Todos se preguntan cómo es que Gilbert es novio de alguien así, alguien como Manuel.

De carácter arisco, fría mirada y famoso por ser conflictivo.

Nadie comprendía como Gilbert podía soportar los problemas que traía ser novio de Manuel.

Pero la pregunta es;

¿Cómo el carismático Gilbert Beilschmidt de segundo año superior, había logrado conquistar al frío y duro corazón del famoso Manuel de cuarto?

Era algo tan complicado de explicar, pero Manuel coincidía con ellos. ¿Cómo aquel chico se había fijado en un desastre como Manuel?

Siempre conseguía la misma respuesta.

― Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo― acarició su cabello lentamente―. Es algo difícil de explicar

― Gilbert― habló―. Eres uno de los chicos más deseados del campus, tantas chicas y otros chicos detrás de ti, y te fijas en alguien como yo.

― Suenas como Mathew― besó su frente tiernamente―. Simplemente estoy junto a ti y ya, me importa una mierda los rumores. Exceptos cuando dicen que soy asombroso, porque lo soy.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua disgustado. Eso era lo que molestaba de estar de novio, los rumores, de alguna forma Gilbert se convirtió en un narcotraficante, según los rumores que no eran más que falsos. La gente comenzaba a crear historia sobre sus amigos, sobre Martín y Sebastián que eran parte de cartel mexicano del que Eduardo era dueño gracias a la herencia, la colombiana y la venezolana eran poco más y prostitutas que se ofrecían a cualquier chico, pero ignorando esos rumores ellas seguían manteniendo su relación amorosa en secreto. Miguel y Julio no se veían tan afectados por los rumores.

No les gustaba para nada que la gente a su alrededor saliera afectada por sus problemas, no podía, cada vez que Martín le ayudaba en sus problemas de vándalos le dolía bastante. Su amigo, el único amigo que permaneció a su lado después de tantos problemas, y Sebastián que aunque no eran tan cercanos era extremadamente bueno con los consejos que a Manuel le sirvieron demasiado. O su primo menor de ellos dos, el paraguayo que ahora estudiaba en otra parte gracias a una beca.

― En una semana podrás volver a clases― Manuel asintió―. Genial

Manuel se acurrucó más en el pecho del mayor siendo recibido a gusto. Manuel se sentía fatal, había arruinado los planes de verano de su novio y sus amigos que tuvieron que quedarse en el internado para que Gilbert pudiera cuidarlo, aunque el alemán les había insistido que fueran sin ellos, se negaron. Al igual que sus amigos que se quedaron a hacerle compañía, y cuando Manuel pudo volver a caminar bien salieron todos juntos al centro comercial.

― Manuel― el pecho del mayor vibro al pronunciar su nombre y Manuel sonrió al sentir su cuerpo temblar en respuesta―. Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos tenido acción en mucho tiempo

El castaño borró su sonrisa alejándose un poco para subir la mirada y chocar con la divertida del albino

― ¿Cómo se dice eso en tu país?

― _Te cortaron el agua_ ― respondió―. Pero ahora no, estoy muy cansado

Intentó inútilmente ignorar el cosquilleo de su piel cuando Gilbert acarició su piel bajo sus ropas.

― Solo un poquito, no creo que te haga mal

Manuel comprendía que lo necesitaban, después de todo el albino esperó a que Manuel se sintiera mejor, ahora sus hematomas ya no estaban dejando atrás ese dolor agonizante que sentía día tras día hace un par de meses.

Intentó, sin resultados, evitar caer en el juego del mayor y ahora se encontraba suspirando por los besos que el albino repartía por su cuello. Cada beso que el mayor depositaba en su piel de color canela provocaba que su cuerpo atrapado temblara bajo el. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo aquel pequeño placer de sentirlo cerca, solo para él, de esa forma que lo mataba lentamente. Mientras el mayor se divertía en dejar la marca en su cuello mordiendo levemente, el castaño gimió al sentirlo y comenzó a moverse enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, ¡dios!, parecía que aquella sensación tan agradable lo mataría, su corazón no dejaba de latir de forma acelerada y su respiración jadeante no ayudaba en lo absoluto. El mayor gruñó al sentir aquella presión en sus pantalones y como el menor se encargaba de hacerlo crecer más con el movimiento suave de sus caderas rosándole con el trasero.

― Me vas a matar

El pecho del mayor vibró de forma intensa haciendo al menor derretirse en su puesto, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba ahora sentirlo dentro. El mayor retiró lentamente su camiseta dejando aquel marcado torso que hacia derretir a las chicas del campus, y luego la camiseta de tirantes que el latino vestía dejando a la vista su torso descubierto del color canela que tanto Gilbert apreciaba, acarició suavemente sus caderas sintiendo aquella suave piel en el tacto, recorriendo sus curvas hasta llegar a los botones con los que tanto le gustaba jugar.

― ¡Ah! ― el castaño jadeó al sentir al albino jugando con la lengua con su pezón izquierdo, por el amor a dios ¿Qué obsesión tenía el albino con sus pezones? Aun así no se quejó, era placentero, su cuerpo experimentando un punzante hormigueo al sentir el tacto del mayor y esa sensación que le brindaba jugando con su botón, por los dioses del cielo. Apretó las sabanas bajo de él, su cuerpo tembló cuando el mayor atrapó el otro pezón, el derecho. Jadeante, el castaño cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de mayor acariciar su entre pierna y este comenzó a soltar pequeños jadeos en respuesta. Gilbert miró divertido el rostro del menor, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios rosados levemente abiertos soltando jadeos y sus cejas haciendo esa expresión de tortura. Mordiendo levemente el pezón, lo liberó ahora bajando por el torso llenando de besos y pequeñas marcas violetas en el camino. Al llegar al borde del pantalón, lo retiró dejándolo solo con su ropa interior y su mirada divertida choco ante la expresión del menor, beso ese bulto en su poder.

― Ah, _conchetumare_ ― el mayor sintió el hormigueo en su entrepierna más intenso al escuchar al menor, le encantaba cuando hablaba de esa forma en la cama, era tan excitante sin duda sus orígenes latinos eran la razón. Aquella idioma se escuchaba tan erótico cuando estaban en la cama, todos los extranjeros podían afirmarlo que sin duda el español era el idioma más excitante y extravagante de todos.

― _Mein gott_ ― rápidamente el mayor se acercó a la cara del castaño apreciando sus ojos más de cerca, lo necesitaba ahora ya. Sus labios se encontraron y el castaño se enredó en el cuerpo del mayor, sus piernas atraparon las caderas de Gilbert y su bulto colisionó contra su trasero por encima de la ropa y sus brazos enrollados en su cuello siguiendo aquel beso.

De alguna forma ahora Manuel estaba encima del mayor y este con las manos en su cadera siguiendo el beso, cuando se separó, Manuel le miró divertido. Comenzó a moverse lentamente contra el bulto del mayor que soltó un gemido en respuesta, Manuel aun siguiendo sus movimientos de caderas se digirió al cuello del mayor, enterró su cara entre ese espacio comenzando a gemir contra su oído.

Dejando de lado su pequeño juego, Manuel comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del mayor acariciando levemente. Los gemidos del mayor eran tan excitantes, ambos embriagados por el intenso sentimiento que estaban experimentando, olvidaron todo. Sin ropas que les estorbaran ahora ambos se sumergían en una sesión de besos atrapados por la lujuria y el intenso impulso del amor que sentían. El albino acarició los labios del menor, aquel rosado e hinchado labio inferior que parecía tan perfecto para él, lentamente comenzó a entrar los tres dedos de su mano, mirando directamente a los ojos del menor, que juguetón los aceptó.

Comenzado a lamerlos mirando los ojos del mayor y como estos brillaban intensamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, el europeo retiró los dedos chocando rápidamente sus labios con el menor mientras con la otra estrujaba el redondo trasero del menor. Manuel aceptó gustoso sus labios, enredando sus leguas que bailaban con pasión, apretó su agarre cuando sintió aquellos largos dedos jugando con su entrada, tentando y provocando. Cuando el primer dedo entró, levemente arqueó su espalda haciendo que el albino atrapara su botón izquierdo, con pequeñas convulsiones el latino gimiendo por lo bajo, exigiendo más. Otro dedo entró, moviéndose dentro de él provocando su cuerpo temblar y arder al sentir el tacto del europeo, ahogándose con el placer. Un tercer dedo entró, haciendo al menor gemir en respuesta, y el albino divertido por la imagen que tenía frente a él, hipnotizado comenzando a dejar marcar por su torso y cuello.

El movimientos de caderas del latino hizo comprender al europeo que aquel chico estaba listo, lentamente retirando sus dedos recibiendo un gemido en respuesta, Manuel rápidamente alcanzo aquella botella de lubricante del mueble junto a la cama, sin decir nada vertió de aquel liquido en su mano para luego dirigirla al miembro del mayor, reviviendo los gemidos. Masturbando y jugando con su miembro, Manuel beso la cadera de novio, dejando una marca más. Luego se arrimó nuevamente, juntando sus frentes contra él, jadeando ambos. Lentamente el miembro entro, acomodándose dentro del chico. Manuel jadeo, mordiéndose el labio y Gilbert tomó las caderas del menor apretándolas levemente.

― Me vas a matar, ich schwöre

Con la mitad del miembro adentro, el albino embistió bruscamente al menor.

― ¡Conchetumare! ― Manuel cerró los ojos al recibir el miembro, Gilbert comenzó a besar su clavícula dejando más marcas, tratando de aliviar el dolor. El castaño comenzó a moverse por su voluntad, de arriba abajo en un sensual movimiento de caderas, comenzando a gemir―. M-más, por favor quiero más

Gilbert no escuchó dos veces, comenzando a acompañarlo en su movimiento provocando que sus cuerpos chocaran. El ruido de sus cuerpos colisionando y los gemidos del menor eran el cielo para el albino, mirando como ese chico montaba su pene en busca de más placer, ahora saltando ocasionando que su miembro chocara contra sus cuerpos unidos.

El sonido que aquello provocaba era majestuoso, soltando gemidos los dos chocando provocándose cada vez más placer, Gilbert apretó tan firmemente su cadera que Manuel pensó que dejaría una marca para siempre. Ambos sumergidos en el placer, Manuel embriagándose con el calor de sus cuerpos sudados creando la danza más hermosa del amor. Gilbert, observando aquel chico saltando cada vez mas fuerte, creía que se moría, dios herma hermoso.

― ¡Por la _chucha_!

Su cuerpo convulsionó al sentir el miembro del mayor chocar con su próstata reiteradas veces, era decimado, su cuerpo iba morir. Sin poder aguantar más, el albino lo tomó dándolo vuelta, ahora Manuel en cuatro mordió la almmohada tratando de callar los gemidos al sentir las fuertes y salvajes del mayor.

― Ni lo creas

Rápidamente el albino retiró la almohada tirándola al suelo, quería escucharlo, todos los insultos y gemidos que el latino iba soltando cada vez más junto al vaivén de las caderas. Afirmó las caderas del menor deleitándose con la espalda del mismo, su piel tostada era tan majestuosa ahora mismo gracias al sudor. Manuel agarró fuertemente las blancas sabanas mientras su cuerpo chocaba una y otra vez, provocándole un placer indescriptible.

Gilbert paró, ahora dándolo vuelta una vez más, inclinándose para comenzarlo a besar sus labios retomando el vaivén de sus caderas, Manuel atrapó sus labios gustoso, mordiéndolos levemente. Abrazó el torso del mayor, comenzando a dejar aquellas marcas que tanto le gustaba tener el europeo, aquellas marcas se significabas "estuve con alguien a quien follé gustosamente y lo amó".

Gilbert tomó con una mano el miembro del menor, comenzando a masturbarlo junto con movimiento de sus cuerpos. Juntando sus frentes, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y el sudor del albino ahora se mezclaba con el del menor.

― ¡No aguanto más!

Manuel enterró sus uñas en la ancha espalda del europeo mientras su espalda se arqueaba al sentirse venir, dios, era fantástico. El mayor siguió con unas embestidas más ahora tomando las caderas con las dos manos penetrando bruscamente de forma salvaje hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Se tumbó a un lado del menor después de salir del menor, besando su frente.

― Fue…― habló el menor―. Fue asombroso

Gilbert rió.

― Eso es porque yo soy asombroso― atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso―. También porque eres magnifico, Gott, algún día me moriré por tu culpa

Manuel comenzó a reir, sin poder evitarlo ambos chicos comenzaron a caer en un profundo sueño. Todo había sido perfecto, todo estaba bien, Manuel tenía a alguien que lo amaba y no dejaría de hacerlo, nunca. No necesitaba más, había hecho una promesa de meterse en problemas, y ahora si se iba a esforzar en cumplirla, no iba a ser tan estúpido para cagar lo único bueno que ahora tenía, su novio.

Pero primero lo haría sufrir por dejarlo casi inválido en laca cuando se despertó al día siguiente, ¡Era un salvaje!

― ¿Dónde está Manuel?

Francis miró a su amigo Antonio de forma cómplice mientras el albino sonreía radiante.

― Se enfermó, ahora está en cama

La respuesta de Gilbert hizo a Martín y Sebastián mirarse entre sí, Alfred ocultó su sonrisa tomando su coca cola, Lovino miró fijamente a Gilbert para que no diga otra estupidez al responder la pregunta de su hermano, Ludwig simplemente rezaba para que nadie fuera un estúpido para abrir la boca.

― Lo que pasa es que ayer Gilbert le dio tan duro al pobre Manuel que ahora no se puede levantar, marico, ten piedad― la venezolana golpeó la cabeza de Gilbert al llegar―. Pobrecito, lo fui a ver, se está muriendo

Feliciano cubrió su boca sorprendido, Ludwig cerró sus ojos preguntándose ¿Por qué dios?, Lovino abrió los ojos indignado, Francis comenzó a reír junto con el español, Mathew ocultó su cara sonrojado en su osito de felpa que el francés le había regalado en la mañana, Alfred se atragantó con la bebida y Martín miró a Gilbert molesto mientras el uruguayo suspiraba.

― ¡Eres un salvaje, Gilbert!

Todos rieron al escuchar al pequeño Feliciano gritarlo mientras el albino corría por su vida mientras un furioso argentino lo perseguía.

― ¡Te voy a castrar!

-¿Qué acabo de leer?

No preguntes, solo gózalo


End file.
